


Just another day in Texas (extra scene). What she saw.

by ThreeMagpies



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Charlie being a bit of a peeping tom, F/M, PWP, charloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeMagpies/pseuds/ThreeMagpies
Summary: A Revolution fic:  Bass Monroe/Charlie Matheson, Charloe; Blackout AU set just after S2. A frustrated and bored with civilian life Bass has been sleeping his way through Willoughby trying to get a certain blue eyed, tight assed, opinionated blonde out of his dreams. He doesn’t know that Charlie has been tracking and watching him for weeks because watching him keeps her own demons at bay.
Relationships: Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Just another day in Texas (extra scene). What she saw.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loveforthestory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveforthestory/gifts).



> Author’s note:  
> Hi there, and thanks so much for dropping in. LoveForTheStory was wondering what Charlie might have seen when she was watching Bass with other girls. This is what happened the first time she watched, hope you enjoy. Cheers and love. Stay safe…

The girl hanging on Monroe’s arm and gazing adoringly into his eyes as he walked her home from the bar was tall, blond and slim but curvy in a tiny, tight, bright red look at me dress and sky high shoes. Pretty enough in the moonlight if you liked big breasts and straight off the bar stool style. 

Watching from behind a wagon as he and the girl walked into the entrance to his block of flats, Charlie rolled her eyes. For some reason she’d expected more from him. The last girl had been blonde too but at least she’d looked like she could hold her own in a fight. The one before that had been older, tougher, a bit like Duncan but blonde too. He seemed to really like blondes. The one before that? You guessed it. Willoughby was soon going to run out of blondes.

Up until tonight, she’d just followed him home then kept watch until whichever girl it was left in the morning. But curiosity was eating away at her until she couldn’t think of anything else. Why didn’t he ever see the same girl twice? Was it that the girls never said yes a second time? Was he that bad in bed or was he just allergic to commitment? 

Emma had kissed him as though she meant it, even though he’d held a gun at her head. Duncan had obviously had history with him too although that hadn’t counted for much either given that she’d been willing to watch him die in Gould’s cage, but that girl in New Vegas had looked at him as though the sun shone out of his ass. 

Charlie knew she was getting obsessive about Monroe and that spying on him was wrong and all kinds of weird. She knew it, didn’t care. This was Sebastian Monroe after all and there was no way of counting the things that he’d done that were wrong. But she needed answers, and it wasn’t as if anyone else’d care. They were all too busy with their own shit. 

Unclipping the flask at her hip she took a long swallow while she considered her options. 

Getting to where she could see anything was going to be a challenge, the moron had a place up on the top floor in a three storey block just off the main street. She knew why he’d picked it though. The rooms were on the corner and had a view over the town walls on two sides with the added bonus of an emergency exit from the roof over the adjoining buildings and straight to the wall. It did make it hard for anyone wanting to spy on him though. She had a choice of watching from the next roof through binoculars or climbing the down pipe to the first floor then swinging over onto the fire escape for the next two floors so she could see in the window. 

She had another drink. The whiskey filled her throat and belly with enough heat and fire to make doing something like climbing up a sheer wall on a little tin ladder for no good reason seem like a pretty good idea. 

She shrugged, hid her pack behind a dumpster and looked up at the wall. A little voice inside her head tried to tell her to go find someone like Jeff to fuck and forget about this thing with Monroe but she ignored it. Jeff had been a cute, sweet puppy, like all the other young guys in town. But none of them did anything for her now, no matter how cute they were or how bored she was. 

None of them made her feel anything. 

He did.

She reached up and started to climb.  
…………………

Hanging tantalizingly close to Monroe’s window, Charlie leaned her head against the bricks, breathing hard and holding tight to the handrail of the fire escape. Just a moment ago one of the brackets holding it to the wall had bent, nearly throwing her off the ladder into a thirty foot drop to the ground. It had taken all her strength to keep things quiet and the scare had almost made her change her mind and head back down. But the streak of stubborn that she seemed to share with every single one of her family kept her going and now she was here.

Ok. She reached into her pocket with her free hand and pulled out her flask, frowning at how little was left but taking a long swallow anyway. She’d save the rest for the trip down.

The sash window a few inches away from her right hand was open a crack at the bottom, scraps of tattered lace curtains caught in the gap and blown by the evening breeze. Her hair got caught in the wind too and she brushed a heavy strand back behind her ear to stop it showing as she leaned forward.

Between the window frame and curtain there was a space she could see through and she looked and froze, every muscle tense, not even breathing.

Monroe was just a few feet away, standing at a small table pouring drinks, the candlelight sending shadows flickering around the walls. Lucky for her he was three quarters turned away from her talking to the woman sitting on his bed. 

Charlie very carefully settled into an almost comfortable position where he wouldn’t be able to see her unless she did something stupid. 

He looked relaxed and confident, laughing, flirtatious. Like he’d been with Duncan and the girl in New Vegas. Sebastian Monroe being totally charming and totally a damned liar. She knew it for sure even though she couldn’t quite hear what he was saying.

The woman was laughing too, tossing her hair, saying something to him from where she was sitting on the edge of the big bed at the other end of the room, leaning back on her hands with one long, slim leg crossed over the other, one foot swinging, the shoe dangling from her toes then sliding and slipping off onto the floor, making her laugh even more.

Charlie bit her lip, shaking her head. What idiots women were… and no way was this worth climbing the stupid ladder and nearly killing herself. She sat back, almost decided to leave them to it. 

Then Monroe walked over to the bed holding out a drink, bending over with a kind of bow to give it to the woman, his free hand stroking her leg from knee to thigh and higher… 

Charlie snickered, did he really think that was cute?

The woman took the drink and tossed it back, putting the glass down on the floor next to the bed. Then she reached forwards, looking up at him and licking her lips while her hands got busy at Monroe’s belt.

He sipped his own drink, his free hand playing with the woman’s long hair, long, strong fingers burrowing in, gripping the back of her head as his pants slipped down his thighs, the taut, muscled ovals of his ass cheeks pale under the wrinkled hem of his shirt and the shadowed outlines of his balls just visible hanging like ripe, dark apples between his thighs.

Charlie’s jaw dropped, her eyes flaring wide as a surge of pulsing heat rushed to her groin.

The woman’s head was moving backwards and forwards at cock height now, her hair swinging as she moved, one of her hands between his legs, her fingers stroking and teasing the tender flesh there. 

Monroe’s head was thrown back, his hips braced, shoulders tense and the muscles in his thighs flexing, straining to keep him upright as she picked up speed, her head moving faster, taking him deeper, harder.

From where she was, Charlie could see most of it, could see glimpses of the thick shaft moving in and out of the woman’s mouth, shiny with spit, the full, red lips stretched to take him in. 

Monroe’s own lips were parted, his tongue dipping in and out in a move that was totally carnal, his breath coming fast and harsh, the big veins on his forearms standing out, pulsing… 

Charlie realised she was breathing pretty loud too and clamped a hand over her mouth to keep it in, her breasts aching and the crotch of her jeans so wet she was squelching. She hadn’t thought about what seeing him do…this… would be like, what it would feel like.. It was…

She thought about leaving, that’d be the right thing to do, wouldn’t it? But she couldn’t make herself move, couldn’t tear her eyes away. 

Instead, she leaned forward.

Inside the room, Monroe seemed to go rigid for a moment, his eyes closed, then he stepped back, his hand caressing the cheek of the woman in front of him as he did, the thick length of his cock slipping out of the woman’s mouth and bouncing up, still hard. 

Eyes glazed, the woman stared up at him, her lips swollen, lipstick smears on her cheeks.

He tossed the last of his drink back and threw the glass onto a pile of clothes sitting by the bed, his boots and pants going the same way. Then he fell to his knees between the woman’s legs, one hand yanking at the hem of the dress, the other exploring her pussy, a finger snaking inside her. He leaned down further, his mouth reaching for hers in a kiss that slid from her mouth down over her breasts to her crotch, his shoulders spreading her legs out wide, her bottom hanging over the end of the bed and his hands gripping her ass cheeks, pulling her up to give him more access. 

The woman writhed on the bed beneath him, reaching down, her hands yanking the dress up and over her head and her arms reaching out above her, hair spread out, breasts and fingers trembling, her back arched up, her ankles wrapped around Monroe’s shoulders and her high heels drumming on his back as he sucked and plundered.

Charlie held on to the rail with one arm and all her strength as her knees gave way and she twisted round into a kind of crouch between the fire escape and the wall.

Shit… 

Her other hand slid inside her pants, fingers urgent, fumbling, fighting the wet fabric, slipping through soft curls and sodden folds and finding her pulsing clit, her orgasm exploding the moment she touched base, the night sky going white and sparkling and her flesh dissolving into a mushy mess hanging on the rail.

……………..

Somehow she made it down the fire escape and off the down pipe in one piece, her legs like rubber and her mind whirling with a mixture of guilt, shame, excitement and the absolute certainty that she was going to do it again.

Oh crap…

………………


End file.
